


Ghosts and Kisses

by SoRena



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also hypothetical minghao is a brat, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Idol AU, Secretly Wonwoo's afraid that Mingyu would burn the house down, meanie, wonhuigyuhao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRena/pseuds/SoRena
Summary: Mingyu was destined to spend the holiday alone. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Ghosts and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a lil fluff for ya. Hope my work is not too...yknow...
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> R~

Mingyu had never been this alone. Of course, there were times when he studied alone, took only himself out for dinner, or days when he woke up to an empty bed and realized that the others had already left. There were also nights like these when he'd be walking back home unaccompanied. But he always had someone to return to only that wasn't the case today.

His phone rings and smiles as soon as he sees the contact photo. He stares at Minghao's face for a long second before picking up.

"Hello, dear boyfriend."

 _"Dear? Since when?"_ Minghao retorted yet Mingyu could tell that he was smiling. Maybe a little flustered too. If he was here right now he would have punched him and called him a sap.

But he had left for the airport an hour before Mingyu was to return home. Currently, he was waiting for his flight to Anshan. Junhui and Wonwoo had already left for home a week prior, leaving Mingyu to spend the holiday break alone once Minghao left as well.

He would have gone home like them but his sister in the UK had called the family to spend the holiday with her. However, a university event that was due to happen right after the break was forcing Mingyu to stay behind.

He didn't bring it up to his boyfriends knowing that they'd stay back for him. But Minghao and Junhui went home only once a year and Wonwoo received very limited vacation days from work. They rarely had time to spend with each other as four, let alone go home to their families.

 _"I'm about to board in fifteen minutes,"_ Minghao tells him. The background noise made him slightly hard to decipher.

"Have a safe flight, Hao. You have everything you need, right? Did you pack your medicines?"

_"Yup, everything. You helped me, remember? Besides, I'm not like Junhui."_

Mingyu scoffs albeit with the growing knot in his throat. It hasn't even been a full day since his younger boyfriend left yet he misses him already. He misses them all.

 _"Are you good, gyu?"_ Minghao asks after a moment of silence. An unexpected whine confirms his breaking resolve.

_"Gyu?"_

"I'm fine. Really. It's just that I'm not used to none of you being here. I just miss you but I'm fine. You don't have to worry Wonwoo and Junnie, okay? You guys will be back soon-"

 _"Gyu."_ Minghao cuts off his rambling before it can spiral into uncontrollable sobs. He felt uneasy about Mingyu being alone. Not that he didn't trust him, the man was capable of taking care of himself and his house. He just felt guilty about him spending the holiday alone.

_"I love you, baby. I promise to call you all the time. Remember what Junnie told you. Don't hesitate to call us whenever."_

It wasn't the first time they were reminding him that but hearing it again added to the much-needed reassurance. He heaved a sigh to calm himself down. "I love you too."

~~~

Mingyu flipped through the channels mindlessly. He rarely ever watched T.V. He didn't have many activities outside of classes and his boyfriends.

Given that it was holiday season, there was no point in going to campus to get some extra credit chemistry assignments done. The labs were probably closed anyway.

But he had lazed around enough today. Picking himself up from the couch he decided to go get some things done. He didn't want to waste his day away. Changing into presentable clothes and working out a shopping list, he was out the doors.

It wasn't the first time he was grocery shopping alone. Usually, he'd be accompanied by Junhui and the two would often stop by the group's favourite ice cream parlour before heading home. Today, however, Mingyu was there by himself, figuring he deserved a treat once in a while.

"Not here with your friends today, young man?" The old owner asked. Mingyu brought his attention to the pudgy old lady and gave her a respectful bow.

"They went home for the holiday, ahjumma."

"And you?"

Mingyu shrugged "My parents aren't home so I'm celebrating alone this year."

She gives him a small "mhm", emphasizing the three cones he bought for himself along with the tub of chocolate pudding.

Just as he was about to pay she stops him. "It's on the house, my dear. A little present from myself." She threw him a knowing wink and he felt like crying. He did love himself some free food.

~~~

Mingyu was sorting through the groceries when a loud _thump_ was heard down the hall. Now, he was 100% sure all the doors and windows were locked before he left so it can't be a burglar. What could possibly be making this noise? The only thing that came to mind was a ghost.

 _Dammit_ , He thinks, _Just when Junhui isn't here to scare it off_. Nonetheless, he decides to investigate. As he approaches the bedroom where the sound supposedly came from, another seemingly louder _thump_ rings down the hall.

 _Nope_ , today is decidedly not the day he wants to die. And he definitely does not want his boyfriends to come home to him all gross and decaying.

So he ducks into the bathroom and locks the door behind himself. He needs a weapon. He fishes out a razor from the cabinet (definitely not his) and unlocks the door. Taking a deep breath, he exits the bathroom and begins the excruciating journey towards the source of the sound.

He lets his shakey hand hover above the bedroom's door handle, trying desperately to pull his shit together. " _Be a man_ " Minghao would say. He would push Mingyu to tackle the ghost but would he have any contribution besides the talking?

No, he would very much be standing outside the house, screaming bloody murders at Mingyu to _get the ghost_ but his coward ass would be-

The door swings open and all thoughts of hypothetical minghao are interrupted by a high pitched scream that is coming from none other than himself. The figure in front of him also screams in response, quickly disappearing back into the dark room.

The confirmation that something is actually there makes him scream louder, leaping away in the process. That is until:

"KIM MINGYU!" That is no ghost. He whips his head to see a very red Wonwoo, glowering at him while clutching his chest. "What. The. FUCK." It isn't a question.

"Wonwoo?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY RAZOR!?!"

~~~

Minghao would never let him Iive this down. He can already hear the snorts and smug remarks when Wonwoo tells him. In Mingyu's defense, he did not know he was coming back early.

"Hyung, why did you come back early?" He asks, long after the matter was resolved. Wonwoo was helping him set up the dinner table. His mother had sent him back with lasagna and Mingyu paired it with the fancy bottle of wine he bought on sale.

"I felt kinda bad that you were alone so I told my family to spend the holiday without me. Besides, didn't want Jun and Hao to worry too much. You know how they get."

"But Hyung I would've been fine. You really deserved to spend time with your family."

Wonwoo merely smiles at him, walking over to give him a back hug. Mingyu lived for the PDA he received from his boyfriends. They stayed that way for a while with Wonwoo swaying them gently.

"You are family as well, Gyu. Just like Junnie and Hao."

He turned around in Wonwoo'ss embrace, leaning against the table as he pulls Wonwoo in for a kiss. It's slow and sensual as they let their feelings out. He sees the dreamy look in his eyes once they pull away. He could tell there was a lot on his mind and Mingyu was ready to give him whatever he wanted but alas, I suck at writing romantic moments.

The sound of the doorbell ripped through the house and made them stop. _Curse Junhui for the stupid buzzer bell_. A few profanities escape Wonwoo as he unwillingly let's go of his boyfriend.

"I'll get it." He mumbles before going to see who it was. Mingyu pouts, wondering how they can resume the moment without being awkward once he's done dealing with whoever is at the door. He was really in the mood and by the looks of it, so was his boyfriend.

Wonwoo laughs from the front door, bringing Mingyu out of his thoughts. "Mingyu!" He calls "You're not gonna believe this."

Now, Mingyu half expected it to be one of his friends. Possibly Soonyoung or Seokmin since they were still around but he was wrong.

Letting themselves in were Junhui and Minghao, both sporting huge grins his way.

"Surprised?"

Mingyu was all smiles when Wonwoo returned but now he was smiling a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it was good but I just wanted to put it out there. LMK about what you think :)
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Don't lmk what you think. I have not edited this au and am very surprised people still read it of course you do.
> 
> R~


End file.
